


Clowns

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amusement Parks, Clowns, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gabriel Being Gabriel, M/M, One Word Prompts, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam is Not Amused, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clown (Low German): a comic entertainer, especially one in a circus, wearing a traditional costume and exaggerated makeup.</p>
<p>Gabriel takes Sam to the amusement park during their annual Halloween fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clowns

Gabriel crumpled and tossed out the plastic bag now empty of all cotton candy, twirling around to face his boyfriend. Sam was trailing behind, hands in his pockets to protect them from the cool air of the approaching dusk. The hunter was easily noticeable in the large crowds walking back and forth in the theme park, and Gabriel grinned at him, cautiously walking backwards as he beckoned Sam forward.

“Move those hooves, Samoose!” he called out, holding out his right hand.

Sam rolled his eyes good-naturedly and picked up the pace, jogging a little to catch up to Gabriel. Upon reaching the archangel’s side, Sam instantly grabbed the offered hand with his left, interlocking their fingers together. Gabriel’s grin grew bigger and he faced the front once more, giving Sam’s hand a squeeze as they continued forward at a leisurely stroll.

“Admit it, this was a good idea,” Gabriel said, looking up at Sam.

“Hm. It’s not bad,” Sam replied with a downward twist of his lips and a little shrug before smirking lightly down at the archangel. Gabriel huffed and bumped into Sam’s arm, lightly shoving the chuckling hunter a few inches away before Sam rebounded by the connection between their hands. Sam leaned over and pressed an affectionate kiss to the top of Gabriel’s head, smiling warmly. “Okay, yes. Coming to the theme park _was_ a good idea. Thank you.”

Gabriel beamed at the praise but before he could respond, he caught sight of a clock hanging from one of the shops lining the boardwalk. His golden eyes widened and gleamed with delight, and he whirled his head around to look at Sam.

“Crap, is it really 6:36?” he exclaimed and without further warning Gabriel tugged Sam forward as he surged forward in a fast walk.

“Whoa!” Sam yelped, stumbling slightly before regaining his footing, following his boyfriend’s stride with ease. “Gabriel, where are we going?”

“It’s the Halloween fest, Samsquatch!” Gabriel tossed a grin over his shoulder. “They release the actors who play the role of monsters throughout the park at 6 to jump-scare people. It’s the best when it’s completely dark out and you can’t tell who’s an actor and who’s a park visitor wearing a costume!”

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes but matched Gabriel’s pace evenly. “It really takes nothing to get you excited, huh?”

“Nope!”

Sam huffed and shook his head, but indulgently followed his boyfriend through the park.

Moments later, Sam watched with increasing amusement as Gabriel wandered around, small yelps and booming laughter escaping the archangel whenever the actors he mentioned popped out to scream or growl or make an abrupt movement toward him. He knew Gabriel could easily use his powers to know exactly where the actors disguised as monsters were, but he seemed to have it off for the moment, childlike joy on his face whenever a costumed vampire or werewolf or witch screeched in his face. Sam himself jumped a few times whenever an actor popped out from beside him, restraining his lifelong reflexes from being a hunter as he laughed off the minor scare. Gabriel turned toward Sam, beaming wide and face pink from laughter and the chilly night air, and Sam grinned back.

He’d regret encouraging Gabriel’s enthusiasm when they entered the carnival section of the theme park.

They were holding hands once more, debating about possibly going to find Dean and Castiel sometime soon, when the sight before them made Sam stiffen and came to a complete halt. Gabriel flailed briefly when the hand he was holding tightened fiercely in his and his arm was yanked back as Sam stopped. Gabriel turned back to Sam, brows furrowing at the wide-eyed panic in Sam’s taut face. Following his gaze, Gabriel sagged in understanding.

There were about five disguised clowns milling around the area, each whose makeup was completely distorted; their dark-red lips dripped down their chins, dark, sunken shadows surrounded their eyes rather than colorful shapes, their wigs were tousled and matted down with a dark liquid, and they were sneering and glaring with white eye contacts. Each clown carried either a chainsaw or a hammer, slowly scanning the wary crowd. Gabriel felt Sam’s grip tighten even further whenever a clown would suddenly lurch forward, waving a hammer with a snarl or chasing a group of girls or revving the chainsaw with maniacal laughter.

“Sam, we could always turn around,” Gabriel suggested, looking between Sam and the clowns.

He could see Sam’s brain going haywire, as if interpreting whether the trauma of walking into the fray of clowns or the humiliation of running away in front of _Gabriel_ would kill him first. Gabriel opened his mouth, ready to reassure his boyfriend that it was okay to turn around and go the other direction, that he wouldn’t think Sam any less for it, when there was a thump against his shin.

Grunting in shock, since the tap was rather painless, Gabriel glanced down, and Sam followed suit.

It was a midget clown. That was honestly the best way to describe it.

It glanced up at the two shocked boyfriends, and promptly sent a gentle kick to Sam’s shin.

“ _What the fuck!_ ” Sam yelped shrilly.

Sam scurried backwards, his hand wrenching out of Gabriel’s, and leapt up, his massive 6’4” frame enveloping itself around Gabriel’s body as he climbed onto the archangel’s back, heaving gasps pushing at Gabriel’s back. Gabriel gasped and grunted with the sudden weight placed on his back and shoulders but was able to maintain a firm grip on Sam, hooking his arms around Sam’s legs and hoisting him up as he stared at the little clown, who had disappeared into the crowd with a shrieking giggle.

“What the – Holy shit, what the fuck _was_ that?!” Sam squeaked, tightening his arms around Gabriel’s shoulders.

He couldn’t help it. The shock wearing away, replaced by uncontrollable humor, Gabriel bowed his head and trembled in laughter.

Sam’s response was to send a sharp, well-delivered smack to the back of Gabriel’s head. “It’s not _funny_ , Gabe!”

Gabriel only laughed harder.


End file.
